


of TV remotes and banana bread

by aanathemaa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Conflict, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slice of Life, it happens to the best of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa
Summary: "Ty, I didn't mean it like that." Carlos said, leaning on the doorframe.a drabble about something all couples do at least once
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	of TV remotes and banana bread

"Ty, I didn't mean it like that." Carlos said, leaning on the doorframe. 

"No, you obviously think I'm a mess," TK said, rushing around the room in an effort to get ready for his shift, shoving things in his bag and almost tripping twice in his hurry, "and I don't want to inconvenience you."

He refused to look Carlos in the eye and by the way his voice slightly trembled, he was trying not to angry cry. 

"I never said you were an inconvenience." Carlos took a step inside the room, watching as TK darted from one corner to the other, attempting to find his socks, "I just suggested that you have a tendency to misplace the TV remote and forget where you've put it so I have to look for it only to find it, say, on top of the washing machine." 

"Well, I was doing laundry and I forgot it there," TK said, having found his socks and putting them on, "it happens, you know?"

Carlos sighed.

"I do know, I was just trying to remind you to-"

"It's fine," TK interrupted Carlos, grabbing his bag and walking past him, "maybe I just overstayed my welcome."

"You're being ridiculous," Carlos frowned then, turning to watch as TK put on his shoes, "we're literally fighting over something so small. It isn't that big of a deal." 

TK huffed.

"Apparently it is."

"Are you really going to be this angry at me?"

TK stood up, putting his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his keys.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just that ridiculous." he said sarcastically, and then in a much softer tone, "Have a nice day at work."

Carlos watched helplessly as TK walked out the door without another word.

* * *

[13:42] **Are you coming over tonight?**

[13:58] _do u want me to??_

[14:04] **dO U WaNt mE To??**

[14:04] **What kind of question is that? You know I do.**

[14:05] _i'm sorry_

[14:05] _i'm apparently a hazard to ur TV remote so..._

[14:07] **You can't see me, but I just rolled my eyes into another dimension.**

[14:08] _..._

[14:08] _fine, but we're ordering takeout_

[14:08] **I'm paying.**

[14:10] _no_

[14:10] **I am!**

[14:10] _nope_

[14:10] **...**

* * *

Carlos unlocked the door to the house and walked inside. His shoulders hurt a little and since TK wouldn't be home for another hour, he thought a hot shower should do the trick. But then he heard a rummaging sound coming from the kitchen and as he walked in the hallway, he could see light spilling from inside. For a second he thought: home intruder, but on closer inspection of his surroundings, he did realize there was a sweet smell flowing all around him. 

He slowly walked to the kitchen and saw TK leaning over something, apron tightly tied at his back. 

"Hi." he said softly, unsure if TK had heard him come in.

TK slightly jumped and turned around in a haste. He had flour on his fingers and chocolate on his right cheek.

"Hey." he said, his voice a pitch higher than usual, "You scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Carlos smiled softly, "What are you doing? I thought your shift doesn't end for another hour."

TK quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why, officer? You want me to leave?"

Carlos stared.

"I'm this close," he gestured with his hand, "to tickle you half to death." 

TK gasped.

"You wouldn't dare, Reyes."

"Try me, Strand." 

"I'll put my freezing hands up your shirt."

Carlos mused, acting like he was deep in thought.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind that so much." 

TK returned the smirk, a glint of mischief in his green eyes.

"So what are you actually doing?" Carlos asked, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"I made some chocolate banana bread as a peace offering." TK finally said, his tone a tad more serious.

Carlos seemed surprised for a moment.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." TK sighed, approaching him, "I was in a bad mood this morning and you were right, I was being ridiculous. I'm sorry. I get like that sometimes."

He stood on his tiptoes and reached to give Carlos a small kiss.

"We okay?" he asked, looking apologetic.

"Yeah, we good." Carlos kissed him too, "I have my moments too, I get it." he searched TK's eyes, "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad either."

"I know," TK nodded, smiling softly, "I sometimes just snap when I'm in a bad mood. I'm really sorry. I'm working on ditching this habit."

"It's okay, Ty." Carlos reassured him, kissing his temple, "It happens."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated in this house! <3


End file.
